Stars and Sausages
by miss alehra
Summary: Alien AU! Ludwig wasn't expecting an alien to crash land nearby his house, much less have to put up with him. Feliciano's main goal is to get back home, but meeting Ludwig will change his plans.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This is one of my first fanfictions! I was inspired to write this because I was listening to a song and I thought it would be a great idea. Enjoy!

* * *

Ludwig was lying in bed, and he could not sleep. He looked up at the ceiling and just stared. The window in his room was slightly open and there was a light breeze entering the room. Ludwig glanced at the window and saw the stars. It was at times like this that he appreciated living in a rural area. He enjoyed the quietness and tranquility of the countryside. His house was surrounded by large fields of flowers, grass, and crops from nearby farmers. It was everything he could ask for. He was lost in his appreciation when suddenly bright light from outside flashed in his room, and he heard a loud boom. Jumping out of bed, Ludwig pulled away the thin curtains to look outside. He saw a faint glow and smoke coming from the nearby corn field. Ludwig put on his jacket and snatched a flashlight from a drawer in his room. He slid on his boots and headed outside. He walked across the dirt road and into the darkness of the corn field. The light was barely visible as he entered the maze, but as he grew closer, he saw more of this faint white light and smelled the smoke. He began to hear a quiet and high pitched noise coming from the glowing.

Suddenly, Ludwig felt afraid. What would he be seeing? Everything felt heavy as he stepped closer and he could hear his heart pound in his chest. When he finally reached the crash site, his mind went blank for a few seconds, and then he snapped out of it. Was this a joke? What exactly was he looking at? Right in front of him was some sort of spaceship, or, judging from its size, an escape pod. It was metallic and cylindrical in shaped with a small and circular window. Ludwig saw lights flashing from the inside and cursed himself for not bringing his gun. Even if this was a joke, it was not funny at all. The door from the pod opened, and the smoke flooded out into the air. When it cleared, Ludwig saw what was inside. He saw... a person? They looked to be sleeping and they were strapped to a seat in the pod. Their hair was a reddish pink with a long curl that stuck out and their skin was orange. They wore a dark teal vest and skinny black pants that extended to be shoes. They were rather androgynous as well. Now Ludwig was just irritated and confused. This joke was going too far. He entered the apps and approached the strange person. Ludwig was unsure of how he could wake this person up. Were they part of the joke too? He didn't know. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he gently shook their shoulder. The person didn't react, and Ludwig became worried. He wasn't so sure if this was a joke anymore. He shook them again, this time more roughly. They didn't exactly wake up, but they slightly reacted with a twitch of the eyes. A few seconds later, large yellow eyes flashed open at him. Their expression was of terror and they squeaked and squirmed in their seat until they unbuckled themselves and fell face-down on the floor. Ludwig could only stare in shock until he decided to ask, "Are you okay?"

The person's reaction was delayed, and they seemed to be staring past Ludwig before they focused on his eyes and whispered, "Where am I?"

Okay. Now Ludwig knew that this person wasn't completely okay. They had no idea where they were. He rubbed his forehead and answered,"You're in Germany. Who are you?"

This strange person appeared very confused and after a few seconds, they began to cry. "Germany? I have no idea what that is? I-I-I thought I'd be landing on a place that I was familiar with! Now I'm lost and my brother and grandfather have no idea where I am! I don't even know if they're alive! Oh tell me, what should I do?"

Okay, Now Ludwig was pretty sure that this person needed help. Or they were just a really good actor. They appeared very distraught, but Ludwig still asked,"You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?", and after a few seconds he decided to add,"And why are you here?"

They were not crying as much as they were before, but Ludwig still heard sniffles. Their eyes had that weird staring past him look again, but he did answer. "My name is... Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas... and I am the grandson of the great Roma Vargas. I was on my grandfather's ship, and suddenly we were attacked by an unknown adversary. He sent me and my brother into an escape pod and that's the last I've heard of any of them. I really hope they're okay, because if they aren't, well, I don't know what I'll do! Can you help me?"

Ludwig could not believe what he was hearing. This was really troublesome. What should he do? He was just about to walk away when he heard sirens coming from the end of the corn field and froze in his tracks. Crap. He really did not want to deal with the police so late. He quickly grabbed the wrist of this strange man, he assumed this from his name, and pulled him out of the corn field. Feliciano quickly grabbed a strange metallic box and then willingly followed Ludwig. They ran too fast for Ludwig to think about what he was doing until he reached his house. When he stepped inside, he grabbed his gun that he kept hidden in a small drawer near the entrance and pointed it at Feliciano. Feliciano gave him a blank stare and asked,"What's that?" He stepped closer.

Ludwig stepped back and shouted,"Listen here, Feliciano! I don't know if that's your real name or if what you're telling me is true, but I hope you know that if you get caught, you're in big trouble. I suggest you leave, or else I shoot you."

"You'll sh-shoot me?" Feliciano gasped. "What did I do?

Please don't shoot me, I didn't do anything wrong! I just want to get home and see my family! Oh please please please don't shoot me!" He began to cry again, and Ludwig began to pity him. He really shouldn't be dealing with things like these so early in the morning. Feliciano looked so pathetic begging not to be shot, that Ludwig actually put his gun down.

"Alright" Ludwig said,"I'll let you stay the night. There is a guest bedroom on the first left of the hall. Tomorrow you better leave." And with those few words, he walked away and disappeared into his room.

"Thank you!" cried Feliciano as Ludwig shut the door. Feliciano was grateful to be staying at this man's house. He was kind of scary and rather grumpy, but he felt that he should be thankful for Ludwig allowing him to stay in his house. Even though he almost shot Feliciano. No. Feliciano decided to be grateful. Worse things could have happened. He decided to take up Ludwig's offer of sleeping in the guest room. It was a plain room, with a large window showing the flower fields outside. The bed was against the window and it was completely white. A stand with a lamp stood next to the bed. Feliciano was fascinated. Back at his place, everything was so complicated. Ludwig's house was so simple, and it made Feliciano feel snug, which made him quickly fall asleep under the cozy covers.

* * *

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! second chapter!

* * *

Ludwig awoke to his alarm and the smell of something cooking. He looked up at the ceiling, confused as to why it smelled so good, and then he remembered. Feliciano. Why had he let him stay the night again? Oh yeah. Feliciano's begging had pushed him to the point of mercy. Ludwig sighed and headed towards the kitchen.

Feliciano had woken up early because his stomach was empty. That escape pod had nearly no food and water. He also thought that it would be a good way to thank the kind man who let him stay in his house. What was his name again? He forgot to ask. Feliciano was too busy crying last night. Why was he always so weak? He was even teased at home for this. Oh well. He wouldn't let that bother him. He had cooking to do! He had just finished setting the table and cooking when Ludwig walked in on him. "Good morning! I... made you something to eat! Please accept this to show you how thankful I am." Feliciano slowly stepped away from the kitchen and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh. Thank you," Ludwig headed towards the table and sat down. "You know, this wasn't necessary."

"Oh, it was! I'm very grateful! I don't know what I would have done. But I was wondering... Who are you?" Feliciano walked towards the table, not afraid of him.

"How can you be so thankful when I pointed a gun at you last night?" Ludwig looked up at Feliciano. He was a pretty confusing fellow.

"But you didn't and that's what matters! It seems like you saved me from some trouble too. But you still haven't answered me, what is your name?"

"Oh yes. My name is Ludwig. But I have a few more things to say", said Ludwig sternly. He'd been thinking it for a long time and decided to get it off his chest. "I don't know if this is some kind of joke, but you really don't have to be keeping this lost alien act. It isn't funny at all."

"J-Joke? You think I'm a joke?" Feliciano couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, I don't see why you're not. I mean seriously, your hair, eye, and skin colors aren't very convincing."

"I'm not a joke! I crash landed here, and I have no idea where I am! And I can assure you that my hair, skin, and eye colors are natural!" Feliciano was offended. How could Ludwig be so rude to his guest?

"Oh really." Ludwig chewed the last chunk of food on his plate and walked to the sink. He grabbed a rag and held it under the faucet. Stepping towards Feliciano, he roughly scrubbed the towel on Feliciano's face.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Feliciano pushed Ludwig away, his face stinging from the rough scrubbing.

"Huh? That's strange... Why doesn't it come off?"

"Why doesn't what come off?" Feliciano was irritated now.

"The face paint." Ludwig took a closer look at Feliciano, and noticed that he wasn't wearing color contacts, and his eyes were naturally yellow. "What exactly are you again..?"

"I told you already! I'm Feliciano Vargas of the Vargas family! All I want to do is go home."

"Then tell me Feliciano. Where exactly is your home?"

"It's probably very far away from here... It's in an other... what you would call a galaxy. The planet is called Roma, and that is where my grandfather rules. You see, I am not only from there, but I am also royalty!"

Ludwig really wanted to laugh at this guy. Aliens, galaxies, and planets? That was absolutely ridiculous. He did not have time for this nonsense. Instead of laughing, he sighed and replied,"Interesting... Now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for work." Ludwig walked back into the hallway, leaving Feliciano alone in the kitchen.

He really did not know what to think of Ludwig. He was kind enough to allow Feliciano to stay the night, yet he was terrifying sometimes. He never even smiled at Feliciano too. It also seemed like he was mocking him. He wanted to leave, but he just couldn't. Not without answers. He'd have Ludwig help him find his way home, and hopefully his grandfather would give Ludwig a reward. Then Feliciano could be happy. He was still worried of what happened to his family though. Feliciano assumed their ship was attacked by some enemy that wanted to take over Roma. Grandpa would never allow that though. He was big and strong and could beat anyone! Now he was getting homesick. Maybe his grandfather was already looking for him, and they were very close. Feliciano missed his grumpy older brother and his ever strong grandpa. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. No, no. He shouldn't be crying. Feliciano was just a little homesick, that's all. He wiped his eyes and began to eat the food that he prepared. Everything on this planet was strange. Earlier, he was looking everywhere for something to eat, and he settled on the strange foods found in a large rectangular contraption. He'd have to ask what it was called later. After he finished, Feliciano cleaned up and seated himself on the large brown sofa. He looked around at all the strange items in Ludwig's house. Maybe he could get along with him. This planet didn't seem so bad and he could use a friend. Feliciano stood up when Ludwig came rushing out of his room, all dressed up for work.

"I guess I'll be going now." Ludwig said and stepped towards the door. Before he could open it;however, Feliciano grabbed his sleeve. Ludwig turned around to face Feliciano.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to work. I'll be back later. For now just... just don't leave the house. I'll deal with you later." Ludwig rubbed his forehead with his hand and turned to face the door again.

"Work..." Feliciano wondered what work he did. He wondered for a few seconds until the turning of the doorknob interrupted his thoughts. "Wait!" he cried again.

"What is–" Suddenly, Feliciano placed two kisses on Ludwig's cheeks. Ludwig pushed Feliciano away and stumbled back. He could feel himself begin to blush. "W-What was that for?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Those, those kisses!" Ludwig almost squeaked. Feliciano was confused but he wanted to laugh at Ludwig's reaction.

"Ooh! I know what you mean! That's what I do to say goodbye! Is that not normal for you..? What do you do instead?"

"It's absolutely not normal for me... I would prefer a normal goodbye over that." Ludwig's blush began to fade and he never looked back as he walked outside to his car. "Goodbye, Feliciano."

"Goodbye, uh... Ludwig!" And with that, Ludwig left and Feliciano was alone in his house.

Feliciano decided to help Ludwig out. Maybe he could clean up the place! But what if he accidentally broke something? There were so many strange objects in his house that he did not recognize, and Ludwig wouldn't be too happy if he broke something. Instead of cleaning, he headed towards the room he slept in. He grabbed the metallic box that he was able to save before the loud noises and lights reached them. He wondered what they were. Why would Ludwig run away from them? Feliciano sat down on the floor and tossed it up and down. After pressing a few buttons on the box, it opened, revealing a hologram of all the items in the box. There was a mini laser stick he could use as a mini weapon. Feliciano even saw some things he didn't recognize. Out of curiosity, he touched the hologram picture of a spherical object. It popped out of the box and rolled to his lap.

"I wonder what this could be..." Several lines ran across the sphere, and then there was a button at the end of the lines. Feliciano pressed the button, and the sphere opened. Three holographic screens popped up, revealing maps and other unknown images. A large holographic keyboard spread across the bottom of the screens.

"Could this be a map?" Feliciano typed into the keyboard, seeing if he could locate himself. He accidentally pressed the wrong button, and a loud robotic voice began to speak.

"Welcome to spacemaps. What is your destination?"

"It talks! This must be one of those locators that Grandpa talks about! Can you help me get home?"

"Searching for home. Location unknown. Please try again."

"Aghh! How do you work this thing!" He slammed the keyboard until he pressed another unknown button.

"You have pressed the life form identifier. Please stand still"

"What? What! What did I press?" Feliciano began to panic until blue layers scanned him. He stood frozen as his whole body was surrounded by lasers. After a few seconds, they just stopped.

"Feliciano Vargas. From the planet of Roma. Grandson of the great Roma. How may I help you?"

"Huh? You know who I am know? Oh this is great! Help me find home! But wait. First tell me, where am I?"

"You have landed on planet Earth. That is what the natives call it. To be more specific, you are in the country of Germany in the continent of Europe. It is in another solar system and galaxy. Earth contains thriving life forms that are less advanced compared to your planet. The most advanced life forms are the humans, who have named the place and given it the strange terminology it has." A holographic globe appeared on the screen and a red dot showed where Feliciano was located.

"Germany. That's what Ludwig told me. I wonder if he is human? Hey computer, what do humans look like?"

On another screen, pictures of female and male bodies revealing the bones, muscle, and other organ systems until it showed skin on top.

"These are humans. They are considered to be the most advanced life forms on Earth and in their solar system."

"Hey, I think Ludwig is one of them! They're not too different from our kind too. They just have... funny colors. And it looks like they don't have an antennae like us!" Feliciano was excited to know exactly where he was. Now he was just wondering how far he was from home and how he could get there. "Wait! How can I get home from here to Roma?"

"Unfortunately, the humans are less advanced, and do not have the technology to get you back to your planet."

"So that's what you meant when you said less advanced. Are you sure about this? Maybe Ludwig could help me! He seems smart! Oh, I don't know what I'll do." The sphere quietly buzzed. "I need to find a way to contact home! I'll find something out, I know I will! For now, I'll just... I'll wait for him to come back!" Feliciano pressed the button to turn off the map.

"Thank you for using spacemaps" announced the machine as the buzzing stopped.

Walking away from the machines, Feliciano signed sadly and allowed himself to fall on the guest bed. Would he be stuck here forever? Thinking about it made him sad, and he drifted into sleep once again.

* * *

Oh my. It is kind of hard to describe these images in my head. I hope I explained things well... I'll maybe draw pictures too! I'll try to update often.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up." Ludwig whispered. Feliciano just moaned and shifted in his bed. "Are you going to wake up or do you want me to do it forcefully?"

"Wah-ah!" Feliciano shouted and fell off the bed. "What was that for?"

"I got you something else to wear. I was thinking that you'd want other things to wear, and you'd get cold with what you're wearing. Don't take this the wrong way." He tossed a bag to Feliciano.

Feliciano was initially upset when Ludwig woke up so suddenly, but when he kindly offered him new clothes, he let it slide. Maybe Ludwig didn't actually hate him. "Thank you!" He placed the bag on the bed.

"Hey, what are these?" Ludwig picked up the metallic box and the sphere, holding them out to Feliciano.

"Oh. Oh! Those are just", He snatched them from Ludwig, "Those are just a few things of mine." He attempted a smile, but Ludwig didn't look convinced.

"Hmm. They look strange." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"W–Wait! Actually, I have to explain something to you! I need your help!" Ludwig turned around.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because... Because I need your help. You're the only one I know! Please!"

"Why do you sound so desperate..?"

"I am! All I want to do is go home, but I don't know how. I'm stuck on this planet without any ideas on how I should leave!"

"Enough of that different planet talk. You should know I don't believe you."

"But it's true!"

"I... don't", Ludwig shook his head and walked out of the room.

"I have proof!"

"Proof? How could you possibly have proof?" Ludwig was still facing away from him.

"Here, let me show you!" Feliciano pressed the button on the sphere and the holographs popped up again. When Ludwig finally turned around and saw the holographic images, he nearly fell over.

"W-What is that?" His eyes focused on the screen.

"It's a map. Isn't that obvious?"

"A map... A map. I can't believe..."

"Believe what?"

"You weren't lying to me were you..."

"Lying to you about what?"

"That... That you're an alien?" He was glaring at Feliciano now.

"I told you I was serious about not being from this planet! I've been saying that the whole time!" Ludwig stood up and stared at him menacingly.

"You better not be planning an invasion."

"An invasion? Ludwig, I would do no such thing! Out people do not fight unless provoked, and you have done nothing wrong to have the people of Roma attack you and your planet."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, I am! I promise that your Earth will not be harmed if you return me safely."

"Very well. Just let me think about this. Today has been a stressful day." Ludwig's face returned to that harmless scowl that he usually had. He left the room and slowly shut the door.

"Hopefully he'll say yes... I don't know who else I can trust. He's very scary at times. It looked like he was almost going to kill me! Oh Grandpa, please hurry and find me. I just want to go back home!" Homesick tears threatened Feliciano's troubled eyes, and in the end, he couldn't resist. He broke down on the bed and began to sob. He was terrified.

Back in his room, Ludwig just sat on the floor. He was terribly confused. This strange man just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made everything extremely troublesome. Ludwig was surprised he didn't already kick him out. But Feliciano hadn't really done anything wrong, yet he still caused a lot of trouble. Well, to him at least. But had he really done anything wrong to Ludwig? No. Not really. Feliciano was actually pretty nice to him, even though he always looked terrified while near Ludwig. Perhaps he was being too hard on Feliciano. He did appear to be very sincere too. Ludwig decided that he should at least try to help him. Ludwig sighed and left his room. He knocked on Feliciano's door. When he didn't answer, he just opened it. He saw Feliciano struggling to put on the shirt that Ludwig.

"Ah! Hey Ludwig!" Feliciano was surprised and attempted to cover himself with the partially worn shirt. He had buttoned it incorrectly, and was having trouble with the sleeves. Ludwig stared at Feliciano's face until he realized that his cheeks and eyes were more orange than usual. Had he been crying?

"Hey, do you need help?" Ludwig walked up to Feliciano, but he flinched. Ludwig stopped.

"I–I'm fine. I can do it myself." Feliciano quickly figured out how to put the shirt on correctly.

"Listen Feliciano, I'm sorry if I frightened you. I've decided that I'll help you, so please don't cry."

"Cry? You can see that I was..." He rubbed his cheeks. "Oh why am I so– Wait! You'll help me?"

"I guess–" He was silenced when Feliciano jumped on him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know what to say! Thank you!" He let go when he saw that Ludwig was looking rather embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Oh. No, it's fine. I just– well, I just... I want to help you. I don't know how helpful I'll be, but you seem to think I am. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you earlier. I really didn't believe you until... until those strange screens popped up. I've never seen anything like it. May I have a look?"

"Sure!" Feliciano joyfully tossed the sphere to Ludwig.

"Hmm... I'm assuming you press this button." The holograms appeared once again. Strange symbols moved across the screen "What's this? Some type of strange language? I'm not familiar with it. Feliciano, do you know what these mean?"

"Huh! You can't read? I thought humans were supposed to the most advanced on this planet!"

"Are you calling me dumb? Of course I can read! I just can't read this. It's not a language I know."

"That... doesn't make sense."

"Here, let me see." Ludwig disappeared to his room and returned with a book in his hand. "Can you read this?"

"Why of course I can!" Feliciano turned the pages and began to read to him.

"How do you know it?"

"Well it's not that hard..."

"Strange.. Have you studied the languages of this planet?"

"No. How do I explain this... I guess you could say that I know every language? They all feel the same to me. Does that make sense?"

"Not really... Just tell me what they say."

"Okay, let's see what else this thing can do! Oh wait! You should press this button!" He pressed the life form identifier key. Instantly, the lasers scanned Ludwig. He froze. "Don't worry. They don't hurt!" He then relaxed.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. Human from Earth." spoke the machine.

"Well these aren't very specific details." chuckled Ludwig.

"So that's what your last name is! I was wondering. Got any siblings?" asked Feliciano.

"Well actually–"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Older sibling of Ludwig Beilschmidt." interrupted the machine.

"So you've got a big brother. Me too!" Feliciano smiled at Ludwig.

"Now, how can this help us find your way home?"

"Well, about that... I have something to ask. This is a map, and with this, I can easily get home! I am just wondering about the transportation. Do you humans have any spaceships capable of going extremely long distances in short periods of time?"

"How long?"

"Let me show you. Display the path from Earth to Roma." A diagram stretched over all of the screens. It showed a minuscule version of the solar system, and a long line leading to Roma.

"Feliciano... That is very far. No spaceship of ours could possibly ever reach that within anyone's lifetime. We have never gotten anyone past our own solar system!"

"So the information was true... I should have known. I guess I'll be stuck here forever." Feliciano turned the map off again, lowering his head. He wanted to cry, but he was tired of that. He was the grandson of the great and powerful Roma! Why did he have to be so weak? His eyes watered, but before he could start crying, Ludwig spoke up.

"Don't worry about it right now. You must be worn out from all this worry. You should just relax for now. I promise that somehow I'll help you. Let's go eat dinner." His face was as serious as ever, but Feliciano understood that he was trying to help. He may appear scary, but Feliciano knew that Ludwig was truly a nice guy.

"Okay." That was all Feliciano could say. Ludwig prepared to cook. Feliciano only watched from the table, wondering what he would make. He wanted to help, but anything could make Feliciano cry at this point. It was ridiculous. Ludwig was right. He'd go home one day. He shouldn't be so sad. Time passed as Ludwig cooked, and Feliciano felt himself grow tired. Ludwig finally finished cooking, and served Feliciano.

"This is wurst. It is German sausage. I don't think you've ever had it before, but I think you should try it. It's my favorite food, and it cheers me up."

"Wurst. What an interesting name." Feliciano took a bite. "Wow, this is pretty good! I've never had something like this before." He was back to his usually cheerful self. Ludwig's strange food had cheered him up! Maybe he was just hungry. Feliciano's face turned a darker shade of orange as he chewed. How embarrassing.

"I'm glad you like it. Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine." Feliciano felt himself smile and blush even more. He wanted to laugh at himself. He was being strange.

"Okay then." Ludwig sat down and also began to eat.

"So Ludwig, I have many things to learn about this planet. Could you try and explain them to me?"

"There are many things to explain. Where should I start?"

"First, you should explain to me what this is." Feliciano pointed at refrigerator. "When I was trying to make something to eat this morning, I didn't easily find the food. I looked in this cold box and found what I hoped would be food. I may be a good cook on my home planet, but I had no idea what any of these things. It was quite the experiment."

"That's a refrigerator. We use it to keep our food cold so that it can last for a while. But that's pretty amazing. Being able to cook without knowing what anything is sounds difficult. I would have been too worried about poisoning myself. And what you made even tasted good."

"You think so? Thank you! I just hoped that everything would turn out okay, and I guess it did!" Feliciano smiled cheekily at Ludwig. Ludwig slightly smiled back. For the rest of the evening, he explained several things to Feliciano that he had never known. Maybe they didn't have rockets that could get Feliciano home, but humans sure had interesting stories to tell. They chatted for what seemed to be hours until Feliciano could barely keep his eyes open. Ludwig was also very tired like him. He said good night to Feliciano and went to sleep in his room.

* * *

I'm sorry that I brushed off the part where Feliciano understood several languages. I thought it would be better to explain here. The people from Feliciano's planet have the ability to understand all languages. It's just a skill of their... species. I guess that's what you'd call it. When Feliciano first met Ludwig in the crash, he was silent for a few seconds before answering Ludwig. He was processing the language that he had never heard before, and was able to understand it very quickly. You could call it an adaptation of Feliciano's kind. Hee hee! I'll be uploading more soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Again, Ludwig's alarm went off. His eyes snapped open. He looked outside and saw the sun entering his room. He wondered what could have happened to Feliciano's spaceship. Perhaps it was confiscated, and maybe they were searching for Feliciano without actually knowing what he looked like. He was actually surprised that the police didn't come to his house to interrogate him. Maybe they thought he didn't know and they didn't want him to find out. Looking around, he saw Feliciano. Startled, he rolled off his bed.

"Fel-Feliciano? What are you doing my bed?" What had happened last night again? They just chatted, so there was no reason that Feliciano should be in his bed. And he was naked too. Why was he naked?

"Just a little longer... I'm trying to sleep." Feliciano buried himself under the blankets and pillows even more.

"No! Why are you in my bed? And why are you naked?" He pulled the pillow off of Feliciano.

"Ludwig! Why'd you do that? I was having a good dream!" whined Feliciano.

"You're not answering my question..."

"Sleeping in your bed? I thought it would be appropriate! Isn't that what humans do? And everyone at my place sleeps naked. I was surprised that you don't!" Feliciano was now sitting up in bed. Ludwig saw that his chest had strange and glowing circular patterns. He wanted to yell at Feliciano, but he decided not to.

"I can understand that you have different customs from me, but please realize that I don't have those customs..." Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead, slicking his hair back in the process.

"I'm sorry Ludwig... I didn't know you'd get mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised." He pulled out clean clothes out of his drawer and left the room to shower.

"Ah jeez, I can never make Ludwig happy. Just when I think I can make him happy, I mess up, and he's all grumpy!" Feliciano sighed and hugged the pillow Ludwig pulled off of him. Why was he so hard to please? He wanted to have a good friendship with the man who would help him get home, but it was difficult. He stood up and walked towards the mirror in Ludwig's room. He stared at his chest. Ludwig had briefly looked at his chest. Well to be more specific, it was the markings on his chest. Did Ludwig not have those markings? He wondered. Humans were strange creatures with strange customs. Feliciano looked closer and decided that he would need to clean himself. He wondered how Ludwig managed to look so clean everyday. Perhaps he should ask him. Or maybe it was just a human thing. Feliciano didn't know. He changed into some more of the clothes that Ludwig gave him. Humans sure did wear strange clothes. He began to wonder if all humans were strong, muscular, and serious like Ludwig.

Feliciano decided to make something to eat again. He entered the kitchen and searched for food. After guessing what the ingredients were, he made this strange mixture of eggs, potatoes, and sausages. It tasted good. Maybe Ludwig would like it. Ludwig came walking to the kitchen smelling clean.

"You know you don't have to cook for me." Ludwig smiled.

"Of course I do!" Was that a smile? Did Feliciano actually make him happy? Maybe Ludwig wasn't that difficult to understand.

"What's this? It smells pretty good."

"I'm not entirely sure. I just hoped for the best and I guess it did happen." Feliciano grinned back at Ludwig. He served himself and Ludwig and sat at the table.

"I'll have to go back to work again today. You'll have to stay here again. You can go outside if you want, but just stay away from other people."

"Why is that?"

"Well, several people will be confused by your appearance. Or maybe even scared. Whenever people get scared, or when they don't understand things, they tend to act brashly and can hurt you."

"Ludwig, I'm not understanding–" Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Shh! Go into the guest room and stay away from the window." whispered Ludwig. Why was Ludwig acting so strange again? Feliciano reluctantly decided it would be better to obey his orders, in fear of making Ludwig angry. He entered the guest room and hid beside the window. He looked outside and saw two men who looked similar to Ludwig, but different as well. They were in dark blue suits with a hat and had some type of transportation machine with lights on top.

Ludwig opened the door. "Hello? How may I help you officers?" The police! Of course. Ludwig was right to think that they'd attempt to interrogate him about the crash landing.

"Are you Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

"Yes. What is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong. We just came to ask you about the crash in the cornfield from the other night."

"Crash? I think I know what you're talking about. I remember that I was in bed and then there was a flash and then a loud crashing noise. I lied down in shock for a few moments, fearing that it was a car accident, but then I heard the sirens. I assumed that whoever was there would be put into safe hands. That is all I know about the car crash from the other night." Ludwig would have to lie about this. If anyone found out that he was letting an alien stay in his house, things would get complicated.

"Well sir, you're absolutely correct. It was a car accident. Lucky for us, the ambulance arrived on time, and we were able to rescue some people. Thank you for your time." The police officers left, and Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief. So they were going to lie about it. Well, at least they'd leave him alone for now. Feliciano ran back to the kitchen.

"Why did you lie?"

"You heard? I just saved your life."

"S-Saved my life? What would they do if you told the truth?"

"You and I would most likely be imprisoned, but scientists would most likely perform cruel experiments on you."

"Why would they do that?"

"I told you, people do strange things when they are scared or when they don't understand."

"What do they have to fear of me? I'm just a little lost guy looking for my home!"

"You said it yourself. Humans are less advanced. We tend to cause problems when stuff like this happens."

"But you're human too! Why aren't you doing that to me?"

"Not all of us are like that."

"Humans are very confusing..."

"I agree." Ludwig made a halfhearted smile at Feliciano as an attempt to calm him. This only made Feliciano appear more worried.

"What should I do?"

"For now, you should probably stay inside. I don't want people capturing you in the name of justice or science." Feliciano glared at him.

"That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." This time, Ludwig's smile was more genuine. Feliciano found himself staring too long and his heartbeat speeding up a little. What was that? He was being strange.

After taking a deep breath Feliciano asked,"If I'm going to be stuck here for the day, can you please explain something to me?" Ludwig looked slightly concerned.

"Go ahead, ask me."

"You see, I was stuck in a pod for quite some time, and I was wondering if you had something that could clean me." Feliciano sounded nervous, and he inwardly cursed himself for wording his speech so awkwardly.

"You mean like a shower."

"Shower..." he processed the word and blinked. "Yes! A shower! So that's what they're called here! Do you have one of those?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Ludwig led Feliciano to the bathroom. "Here is the bathroom. In here, you'll find the shower. Pull the knob to turn it on. Twist it left for hot, and right for cold." Ludwig looked at his watch. "I better get going. I'll be back soon Feliciano!" He ran out of the bathroom and entered his car. Feliciano ran to his room and listened as Ludwig drove away.

"He said goodbye." Feliciano looked down and chuckled. Ludwig was actually pretty kind. After a long search for a towel, Feliciano finally started his shower. He tried to remember what Ludwig told him about the knob, and after a few splashes of scalding hot and icy cold water, he settled on a comfortable temperature. He read the labels of the several bottles in the shower, and figured out what each was. When he finished his shower, Feliciano felt very refreshed. He cleaned around the house and made himself lunch. Later in the afternoon, he took a nap.

* * *

Well, I don't have much to say yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about this, but this chapter doesn't include Germany or North Italy. I wanted to show other characters like Spain, Romano, and Rome! As for Spain and Romano... I'm not sure what type of relationship they should have. Brothers? A couple? I'll figure it out.

* * *

Grandfather Roma quickly paced around the room. He was worried sick about Feliciano. He and his crew were able to find Lovino easily, but they were too late to rescue poor Feliciano. They had no idea where he could be, but he had even sent the military. He would do anything to rescue his adorable grandson. If only they had payed more attention. They could have evaded that attack! Those enemies of Roma already payed for their crimes and were sentenced to prison, but nothing could get his grandson back. Roma couldn't give up now. He stopped his pacing and and called his other grandson down.

"Lovino! Please come down here."

"Grandpa, why'd you have to call me down so fucking early?" Lovino rubbed his eyes and sat down at the large table near his grandfather.

"You know we have not been able to find your brother."

"Yes? And?" Lovino raised his eyebrows.

"You know how you are older than him. And I am growing old..."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Don't you get it! I'm trying to tell you that if I die, then you'll be in charge around here." Lovino was caught off guard by this statement.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I'm going to search for your brother!"

"But you already have everyone searching for him!"

"It's not enough! If only I payed more attention when we were on that ship! Then we would all be fine! It's all my fault. I could have lost you too! I will be leaving, and you will be in charge. If I never come back, then you will be ruler for as long as you live. Don't disappoint me." Roma walked out of the room and entered the elevator. Lovino stared out the large window in disbelief.

"Me? An emperor in charge? Roma must think this is a joke. How can he leave this whole planet under my rule? I'm not ready!" He punched the window and gazed at the land that surrounded him. It was a beautiful planet. Lovino had lived there for all his life. He had seen nearly everything. And he loved it. The glowing mountains, the colorful and bright flora and fauna, and the ever changing sky. From his position, he could almost see the entire city. The glowing lights darkened the night sky. How could he ever be in charge of this place? He would most likely fail! His frustration grew until he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling down the sleeve of his shirt, Lovino slammed a few buttons on his wristband. A holographic screen popped up showing a young man sleeping and beeping noises came from the wristband. After a few seconds, Lovino took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and yelled, "Antonio! Get your ass over here! I need your fucking help! I have no clue what I'm supposed to do! Hurry up!" On the screen, the young man struggled to get up and ended up falling off his bed. He jumped up and faced his own wristband.

"Lovino! Why'd you have to wake me up so early? And you don't have to swear and yell so loudly..."

"I need you get over here now!" Lovino shouted.

"Okay... Just wait a little bit. I'll be right there." The screen went blank, and Lovino sighed. Maybe Antonio could help him. After all, Antonio had always been helping him. He had raised him since he was little. Whenever his grandfather was busy, Antonio took care of him. He acted pretty stupid sometimes, but Lovino was always sure that he knew what he was doing. Antonio would certainly have something to say about Lovino ruling the planet.

"I'm here!" declared Antonio. He looked half asleep, but was wearing his dark and neat uniform. His dark red hair looked a bit messy.

"You didn't have to dress up so formally. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. If you want I can go and change."

"No, it's fine. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"That Roma has left me in charge of this planet."

"He did what?"

"I said, he left me in charge. It was a stupid decision."

"Why did he do it? I don't understand." Antonio couldn't believe it.

"He went looking for Feliciano. He believes it's his fault that they lost him."

"There was nothing he could do there. Trust me, I know. I was even there! Lovino, what are you going to do?" Those last words caught him off guard. What was he going to do? That's right. He was now temporarily the emperor of Roma.

"I.. I don't know." Lovino sat down and rested his head on his knees. "Why did he think that I could do it? I'm so inexperienced. And I don't have a clue how to be a good ruler! What if Roma never comes back? What if I fail? I don't want bad things to happen..."

"Lovino, if it helps, I think you can do it. It may not seem that way, but I think you've always been training for this day." Antonio patted Lovino on the head and sat down next to him.

"How can you even say that? You've watched me all my life, and you've seen that I've been a fucking failure."

"I don't think you've been a failure. I think you're just really stressed out right now. Just rest for now. I'm sure you'll know what to do later." Antonio grinned at him. Lovino sat up and sighed.

"Fine. Maybe you're right. Besides, I'm certain that grandpa Roma will come back. I'll see you in the morning Antonio." Lovino jumped up and quickly left the room.

"Is that all he wanted? Oh Lovino. Even if Roma comes back, you'll eventually become the ruler." Antonio stood up and yawned. Lovino was so silly at times. Of course he'd be a good emperor! He raised him to be one!

* * *

Roma's ship had finished it's last preparations. He gave the commands, and the spaceship blasted it's way into space. Roma wondered how long it would take to find Feliciano. There were several hidden portals that could lead to places that would take more than a lifetime to find. If Feliciano went through one of them, it would take forever to find him. But that didn't mean that he would stop. Feliciano was probably searching for them too! Roma hoped to find at least a small trace of him in space.

"Emperor Roma! We have left the atmosphere." announced a crew member.

"Very well. Let us continue our search for Feliciano. I know I can trust you guys. Now, send out locator waves. Perhaps Feliciano will be able to hear them."

* * *

Oh my! New characters have been introduced! How exciting. I'll hopefully be adding at least one chapter a day as long as I don't have school. Does anyone have an idea on what Spain and Romano'a relationship should be like? Should the just be friends or perhaps a couple? Don't be afraid to give your opinion!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, now we're back to Earth!

* * *

By the time Ludwig returned home, Feliciano had already awoken from his nap, and was lazing on the couch.

"Feliciano?"

"Yes?" Feliciano's head popped up from the couch.

"I'd like to show you around."

"You mean the fields outside? But didn't you say that I should stay inside?"

"No– well yes, but I'll be nearby, so you don't have to worry."

"Okay! It sounds fun. It's better than sitting around on this couch all day."

"Sorry about that... It's just that I'm always busy. I decided I shouldn't just keep you locked up in here. Come on, follow me." Ludwig opened the front door for Feliciano, and they went outside. Feliciano had been able to see the outside from the windows, but being outside gave him an all new experience. In front of him there were fields of corn and other crops. Behind him was a large field of flowers. Feliciano also noted that it was a valley, surrounded by snowy mountains.

"Wow... It's so beautiful outside! It almost reminds me of home!"

"I'm glad you like it. Come on, follow me." Ludwig led Feliciano through the flower fields. It was a slightly windy day, but it was warm. The flowers in the field varied in color, from purple to white. Some were tall, and others were short. They continued to walk for a few minutes until Ludwig stopped in a circular patch that had no flowers.

"Let's sit down here." he said. Feliciano joined Ludwig in the flowerless patch.

"Why are there no flowers here?"

"I'm not sure. I think that maybe it was burnt or the plants were cut off. Now, we should talk. I brought you here specifically to talk about something."

"What is it?"

"We need to think of ways to get you home."

"I thought we already talked about this! You said it yourself! Your planet doesn't have the technology to get me back home!" Feliciano was getting grumpy about this conversation. Why did they have to talk about this now?

"Okay, then tell me exactly how you got here."

"I crash landed. You know this."

"Be more specific. Why did you crash land? And how did you get here alive if you live so far away?" Ludwig was being serious.

"I... I remember that we were on a spaceship. We were far from Roma. Grandpa told Lovino and I that he was going to show us what his military did to protect our planet, Roma."

"Interesting... Lovino is your brother, right?"

"Yes... As I was saying, we were guarding, when suddenly we were attacked. I remember this part better. There were sirens and flashing lights everywhere! People ran all over the place! Roma told us to follow him, so we did. He was going to take us to the defense station, but the majority of it was burning. Quickly, Roma shoved Lovino and I into escape pods. After that, I lost track of everyone. The last thing I saw before I was plunged farther away was the enemy ship attacking ours." Feliciano really didn't want to discuss this, but it was necessary. Maybe Ludwig was right. Maybe they could find a clue through his story.

"You don't remember your journey here?"

"There wasn't that much to remember! I was stuck in that escape pod for an equivalent of five Earth days! All I saw through that tiny window was darkness and stars." Feliciano felt claustrophobic just thinking about it. Being stuck in that small escape pod with almost no view of the outside was a scary experience.

"I really wonder how you got here so quickly." Ludwig tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well maybe I went through a portal?" suggested Feliciano.

"A portal?"

"A portal... Don't you know what that is?"

"I've never heard it being used seriously. Isn't it a passageway that can get you to places quicker?"

"I can't say your wrong."

"I think all we need is to find that portal again! Then we'll be closer to your planet."

"But how will we get there?"

"That is a good question. I'm not sure." Feliciano stood up.

"Listen Ludwig. I know you're trying to help me, but I know that it's impossible."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is that I'm pretty sure I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life!"

"You really think that?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you think that everyone is looking for you? Especially since your related to the emperor?"

"I don't even know if they're alive! Even if they are searching, how will they be able to find me through this portal?"

"Is there any way you could contact them?"

"Not unless... they were close enough."

"Oh." replied Ludwig. Feliciano sat back down, and they faced the setting sun in silence. If felt like hours, and Feliciano began to feel regret. Maybe he was a little to hard on Ludwig for something he could not change. To break the silence, he began to speak.

"So, Ludwig. What do you do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah! Don't tell me humans don't have fun."

"Humans have fun! I just... I don't do it often."

"Then what do you do?"

"I... I don't really ever have time for fun."

"What do you do all day then?"

"I work."

"Is that fun to you?"

"No, but it keeps me busy... I'm used to it."

"Don't you ever play games? Or have something... like a hobby?"

"Not really." Ludwig could tell Feliciano about the fun times he had with his brother when they went out to drink, but he kept it to himself.

"Then you should get one! Let me help!" Feliciano was excited now. He was thinking about playing a game.

"Like what?"

"I know! How about I hide in these flowers and you find me? Turn around and close your eyes! I'll tell you when you can start!" Feliciano forced Ludwig to face the other way and dived into the massive field of flowers.

"Feliciano, I don't want to–"

"I'm ready Ludwig! See if you can find me!" Ludwig sighed and turned around. Feliciano had disappeared.

"Okay, fine." He stood up and began to walk through the tall flower field. "I'll play with you." He looked all around, but could not see any trace of Feliciano. These flowers were a good place to hide. He walked around the field several times but could not find him. Ludwig was beginning to worry. He was just about to call for Feliciano when he tripped over something and heard a squeak.

"Ow! Ludwig, why'd you have to trip over me?" Feliciano popped up and rubbed his back. "Ow..." Ludwig lie face down in the field. "Hey, Ludwig! Are you okay?" He did not respond. "Ludwig!" Feliciano poked Ludwig's back and he quickly turned around snatched Feliciano's arm. Feliciano let out a rather effeminate yelp.

"Got you." Ludwig smirked at him. Feliciano felt himself blush and he looked away. How did Ludwig make him feel like that? He turned back around after calming himself down.

"Good job!" Feliciano smiled at him. "Now it's your turn!"

"My turn? Feliciano, you'd be able to see me easily! I don't think that'd be fair."

"Fine. What did you think of it though? Wasn't it fun?"

"I suppose it was okay..."

"Ha! You liked it! I told you it'd be fun! You should do stuff like this more often. It makes you seem less scary!"

"You think I'm scary?" Ludwig gave Feliciano a strange look.

"Well, not right now! I meant to say that you always look so serious and intimidating and when I first met you I was really scared and I... I should stop talking." Feliciano laughed nervously.

"So that's what you think of me. I'm not surprised. Even my brother has told me something that. But I'm glad that I don't scare you."

"Huh?"

"I mean– nevermind..." Ludwig covered his face with his hands.

Feliciano wondered if he was hearing correctly. Did Ludwig really just say that? Feliciano finally got to know what Ludwig was thinking! So he didn't hate Feliciano. Well, that was good news.

"Ludwig, I've decided something."

"What is it?" Ludwig put his hands down and faced Feliciano.

"I've decided that if I'm stuck down here forever, I'll be fine with it."

"But why? Don't you want to go home?"

"Of course! But I don't know if I'll ever have the choice. I'll be fine staying with you in your house surrounded by all these fields and mountains!" His voice got increasingly shaky. "I'll be perfectly fine."

"Feliciano..."

"Don't worry about me Ludwig. I told you, I'll– I'll..." Feliciano stopped before he could burst into tears. Instead, he settled for silently weeping as he buried his face in his knees.

"Feliciano, it's okay to be sad about this, but I don't think you should give up so easily. I'm fine with you staying, but I think you'd get bored."

As soon as Ludwig ended his sentence, Feliciano jumped on Ludwig and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face on Ludwig's warm chest this time. Ludwig froze for a few seconds but slowly returned the hug.

"Ludwig, I don't think I would." His voice was still shaky. "I just don't know what to do..." Ludwig only sighed.

Both of them stayed there for a long time, and fell asleep before the sun had completely disappeared.

* * *

I'm not sure what else I can say. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A strong, cold breeze woke Feliciano. When he realized he was on top of Ludwig, he bounced off of him. Had he really fallen asleep on him? He was pretty warm and comfortable. The last thing Feliciano remembered was crying like a baby and jumping on Ludwig. Oh. That was embarrassing. Feliciano looked around. It was already dark. He couldn't see any lights except a few coming from Ludwig's house. Looking up, Feliciano saw all the stars. It reminded him of his time in space. Ludwig stirred in his sleep until his eyes opened.

"Feliciano?"

"L-Ludwig!" Feliciano squeaked. "I didn't notice you waking up. Listen, I'm sorry about doing that so suddenly... " Ludwig gazed at him, and Feliciano saw the sky reflect in his clear blue eyes. It made Feliciano's heartbeat speed up and he felt breathless.

"I didn't really mind. Did you sleep well?" Feliciano was only able to nod his head. "That's good. We should probably get in my house. It's pretty windy out here." Ludwig stood up and held his hand out to Feliciano. "Are you coming?" He nodded again. Ludwig pulled him up with his hand. "I suppose we're going back to bed."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and noted that his cheeks were darker than usual. He was also holding his hand. Feliciano felt his ability speak return. He wondered why Ludwig had the power to render him speechless.

"Yeah." Much to Feliciano's dismay, Ludwig let go of his hand when they reached his back door.

"Good night... I'll see you tomorrow." said Ludwig quietly. It wasn't entirely a whisper, but it was hard for Feliciano to hear. When Ludwig shut the door of his room, Feliciano let out a loud sigh and sat on the brown sofa. He couldn't believe what was happening. Was he actually falling for that serious human? It's not like there was a problem with having a crush on a serious human, but now was not a good time for that. And did Ludwig like him back? He wondered. What would his family back home think? Why was he even thinking about this? Feliciano blamed his drowsy mind for the strange thoughts. Perhaps it would be better if he went to sleep.

Once he reached his room, Feliciano took off all his clothes and jumped on the bed. He wrapped himself with the warm blankets and glanced out the window. It was warm, but something was missing... What was it? Ludwig... Feliciano scolded himself for thinking that. Ludwig already made it clear that he didn't like Feliciano sleeping in his bed naked. But that didn't make Feliciano go to sleep quicker. He was awake in bed for nearly fifteen minutes when he decided to get up. That was it. He slept alone for a few days, but right now he didn't care. Feliciano hated sleeping alone, and so he dragged himself and the warm blankets to Ludwig's bed. He tiptoed quickly when he was in the room and saw that Ludwig had already fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He looked almost completely different when he was awake. Seeing him made Feliciano quietly swoon. He quietly snuck into the bed and snuggled close to Ludwig. Now he could sleep. Hopefully he'd have a nice dream.

* * *

Roma had sent out several ships to follow him and stay behind in case Feliciano responded to the locator waves they sent out. This was the only way that he could get a clue about Feliciano's whereabouts. With his sharp gold eyes, he scanned for any trace of the escape pod. The pods were a silvery and metallic color that would be easy to spot when the camouflage was not in use. He doubted that Feliciano knew how to use the camouflage on the pods anyways. After searching for several minutes, he took a break. He didn't really have to be searching with his eyes, but it made him feel better. This specific ship had a radar that could locate disturbances in the waves they sent out, but Roma liked doing things the old fashioned way. He was actually rather old. As a ruler, his lifespan was longer than anyone on the planet. He sat in silence until there was a beep at the door behind him.

"Come in." he ordered.

"Emperor Roma–" announced a young man with short, baby blue hair and thick eyebrows.

"Mr. Kirkland, you should call me Captain Roma. I am not an emperor here."

"You're still the emperor."

"Actually, right now I'm not. My grandson is."

"Lovino? Why did you make him emperor now?"

"I'm pretty positive that we will return safely, but just to be safe, I made him emperor temporarily. I'm sure he'll figure out what to do."

"Emperor– no Captain Roma, I believe that was a foolish decision."

"And why do you think that?"

"First of all, he is very reckless. He is also inexperienced."

"So was I." Roma left him speechless. "So what exactly did you come here for?"

"I came to announce that we have located several portals throughout the area."

"Good job."

"Do you want us to do anything? Any orders?"

"No. Just wait. If Feliciano's out there, then he'll reply."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We'll see. Now, Mr. Kirkland, aren't you busy? Go back and join Mr. Jones to continue the search."

"Very well." He left the room. Roma tapped his chin and sat back down at the small conference table. Although Mr. Kirkland was pointing out something that could be true, he did't want to believe it. He was sure that Feliciano was out there.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! Oh! And yes those are supposed to be England and America. They're not really going to be main characters, but I thought I should put more people in the story. What will Germany do when he wakes up? Hee hee.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my! I'm sorry for not updating! I'll still try and add more though!

* * *

When Ludwig woke up, he felt unusually warm. Looking to the side, he noticed that Feliciano was there. He wanted to jump and push him off the bed, but he didn't want to repeat that morning scene again. He settled for just staying still. Feliciano looked very comfortable and rather adorable in his sleep. Adorable? Did he really just think that? Well, it was true. But why had he thought that? Ludwig had no idea how he let Feliciano get to him like that. Ever since Feliciano arrived, he had made Ludwig's life more confusing and interesting, and he did it so easily. He made it look like it took no effort to get past Ludwig's serious self. How did Feliciano do it? He was charming and always appeared to be lighthearted and playful. Maybe that was what Ludwig wanted in his life. He rebuked himself for thinking such things. Surely, Feliciano did not like him, and he wasn't even sure about his own feelings about Feliciano. It was just his last nights actions that made him think like that. His thoughts were interrupted when Feliciano opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Oh Feliciano, you're awake."

"Ludwig? Why aren't you telling me to get off and go put on some clothes?" He eyed Ludwig curiously.

"I... I– don't take this the wrong way. I just didn't want to wake you up."

"Well thank you! So how'd you sleep? Did I wake you up or anything?"

"Err... no. I slept fine. And you?"

"I slept great! But Ludwig, why didn't that ringing thing make noise this morning? Don't you have to work?" Feliciano sat up in the bed, and the blankets slipped down, revealing his chest with the strange glowing tattoos. Ludwig quickly glanced at them. He wondered what they were.

"You mean my alarm? It only goes off on weekdays, and right now it's the weekend. I don't work during the weekend." Ludwig sat up as well and looked at the clock. It was almost nine in the morning. "Can I ask you something?" He glanced back at Feliciano's glowing tattoos.

"Sure thing!"

"This is going to sound strange, but I'm wondering. What are those markings on your chest?" Ludwig immediately looked away after he asked.

"Oh these?" Feliciano pointed at his chest. "These are just my markings."

"Your markings..?"

"Yes! It's a tradition of the royal family. You get them once you reach a certain age. I think you get them when you reach the equivalent of 15 human years. Well, at least that's the tradition of royalty. But recently, it's become a fad. Everyone likes to get them in random places. I guess they make people look bright."

"That's very... interesting. Sorry for asking."

"Don't worry, it's not a problem! But why did you ask? Do you not have any?"

"No. I don't think anyone on this planet has one that glows. I think it's pretty interesting. They look very nice." Ludwig mentally slapped himself after saying that. He felt himself turn red and even saw that Feliciano's cheeks had turned a darker shade of orange.

"Well I uh– I should get ready!" Feliciano attempted a smile at Ludwig and dashed out of the room. Feliciano was was afraid that his blush would be too noticeable. He probably took the compliment the wrong way. Why did it make him so giddy then? After a few deep breaths he calmed down and dressed himself for the day.

Back in his room, Ludwig sat quietly on his bed. Why had Feliciano left the room so quickly? Was it because he complimented him? Feliciano probably took it the wrong way– but why did Ludwig say that in the first place? He rubbed his forehead in confusion. Feliciano was getting to his head. Was he really starting to feel that way about Feliciano? After getting dressed, Ludwig headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. A few minutes later, Feliciano came skipping happily out of the room. He froze when he saw Ludwig.

"Oh! Ludwig! I didn't expect you to be here!" Feliciano returned to his normal happy mood. Ludwig raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"It is my kitchen..." Feliciano stood near the table, tapping his fingers nervously. "Feliciano.. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable this morning. I didn't mean... to compliment you?" Feliciano quickly looked back to Ludwig.

"Did you think that I... Oh no! Ludwig, you did nothing wrong its just that I..." He refused to finish his sentence. Could he really admit that he had feelings for Ludwig?

"That you what?" He seemed genuinely concerned about Feliciano. After staying completely silent for a few seconds, Feliciano laughed nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's not that important."

"I think it must be pretty important if you're acting all jittery like that. But if you insist, I won't push it any further." Ludwig turned away from him and reached for salt in the cupboard. He resumed his focus to his cooking. Feliciano felt guilty.

"No, I should tell you. After all, it does concern you..." Ludwig's attention was back on Feliciano. He stepped closer and closer towards Ludwig. Feliciano felt his cheeks warm up again. Why did it have to happen at such an important time? "It's just that I most likely might actually possibly..." Feliciano felt himself lose his ability to speak and settled for gazing intently at Ludwig. He was not speaking either. His cheeks were a little pink, but he still kept his intense stare. Feliciano had to remind himself to breathe, but after a few quiet breaths he leaned in towards Ludwig. He quickly closed his eyes, but just as quick as he closed them, the front door flew open. Feliciano fell on the floor from shock, but Ludwig was still standing. Before the two of them could really react, a loud laugh came from the door. There stood a slender pale man with nearly white hair, and maroon eyes.

"Hey, Lud! How are– hey, who's this little guy with pink hair and skin that looks like he got a bad spray tan?" Feliciano and Ludwig were too surprised to respond, and they were both blushing. "What's wrong? Did I interrupt something?"

"Gil..." Ludwig managed to say. He walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by and say hello to my cute little brother! I called you but you haven't answered me. Hey, who's this?" He pointed at Feliciano.

"His name is–"

"I am Feliciano Vargas. Nice to meet you! You're Gilbert, am I correct?" Woah. Feliciano was surprised he could speak again. He felt the tense atmosphere begin to loosen up. But had Ludwig's brother just seen what they were doing? It didn't seem so.

"Yeah... uh... Who exactly are you And why is a strange guy like you in my little brother's house?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Feliciano.

"Is he some type of weirdo who likes to dye his hair and skin or something? And why is he in your house?"

"Gil, let me explain..." interrupted Ludwig. "Well actually, you probably wouldn't believe me... He's my guest. He has been staying here for a few days."

Feliciano looked around impatiently. "I am Feliciano! I'm from a far away planet called Roma! I think people here call foreigners like me aliens!" Feliciano smiled warmly at Gilbert.

"An alien? Do you have any idea how silly you sound? What are you up to Lud?" Gilbert looked at Ludwig and pointed at Feliciano, his face showing all signs of disbelief.

"What Feliciano said is true." answered Ludwig. Gilbert did not look convinced at all. Feliciano looked around, desperate to convince Gilbert. Ludwig saw him and tried to hide a smile. It was very out of place for him to be thinking this, but Feliciano looked like a puppy, and it was adorable. Before he could realize what an embarrassing thought he was thinking, Feliciano interrupted.

"I'm not lying! Please believe me!"

"Gil, he isn't lying. Feliciano, show him your map." Feliciano then dashed to his room and returned with the spherical map. He pressed a few buttons and the holographic screens popped up.

"I'm not sure how this is proof, but I guess it is if Ludwig says it is. Here!" He handed it to Gilbert, who nearly dropped it when it was placed in his hands. "Oh, please be careful!" It lit up and displayed all the holographic screens.

"What... What is this? You're not lying? I am... so confused." Gilbert placed it down on the coffee table near the sofa. He flopped himself on the sofa and let out a loud sigh.

"Of course not! Why would I lie?" Feliciano smiled again at Gilbert. The tense and awkward atmosphere had almost completely disappeared. Feliciano thought it was a good distraction from what would have happened if Gilbert hadn't arrived. Feliciano felt himself getting nervous again just from thinking about it.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, I shall return to making breakfast." Ludwig faced the stove. "I left the stove on for too long..." Ludwig rubbed his forehead. He should have been paying more attention.

Gilbert had anxious face that looked like he wanted to ask Feliciano several questions, but he decide to save them for later. With another triumphant laugh he declared, "No need to fear Lud! The awesome me has brought food!" He pulled out a large basket and smirked. "I was planning to have a nice picnic with you, but it looks like we have a little change of plans! But that's okay! There's always enough room for more!" With a happy jump in his steps, Gilbert walked outside from the back door. "Come on, let's sit out here!" Feliciano, and Ludwig followed. Gilbert spread a large blanket and set up all the food as the other two just watched. He wouldn't even let them help. When he finished, he finally let them near the blanket.

"Oh, this is so cute! Is this something that humans do? Eat on blankets? Why hasn't anyone back home thought of that?" The two brothers laughed at Feliciano's comment. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Feliciano, I don't know if you're just really naive or an alien if you don't know what a picnic is. Speaking of aliens, can I ask a few questions?"

"Sure!" replied Feliciano. Ludwig looked up at him.

"Well, my first question is if I can call you Feli. I think that sounds cute. Can I?"

"Go ahead! That's what people call me back home."

"Feli..." muttered Ludwig. He tried to keep it quiet, but Feliciano heard him and felt himself smiling.

"Okay... Another question! Tell me, where are you from?" Gilbert reached for the sandwiches and gave one to Feliciano.

"I already told you! I'm from the planet Roma! I'm not sure if you've heard of it." Feliciano took a bite of the sandwich. It was so good!

"Well, you're right! I've never heard of it. Next question. How'd you get here?" Gilbert was now eating some of the strawberries he had brought. Ludwig watched them silently, with his eyes never leaving Feliciano.

"It was an accident... a crash landing. Our main ship was being attacked, and to save us, my grandfather, who is also the emperor, sent my brother and I into escape pods. I still don't know if they're okay..." Feliciano was looking down now. This topic always made him feel terribly worried.

"Oh..." Gilbert paused, "I'm very sorry that I made you sad. But I'm sure they're okay!" Feliciano frowned and looked at the ground. Gilbert searched the basket for something to drink, but found nothing. "Hey, Lud! Do you think you could bring some drinks? Some beer possibly?" Ludwig nodded and went inside. Gilbert shifted his attention back to Feliciano. Moving his eyebrows mischievously, he began, "So, how'd you get Ludwig to let you stay in his house? I'm surprised he hasn't blown your brains out."

"B-Blown my brains out? What are you saying?"

"I'm kidding! But seriously, how'd you do it? I don't think Ludwig has ever let a complete stranger stay in his house. He barely lets me!"

"Uh... I don't know? I just begged him and I guess he just let me! He can be scary, but he's really nice. I'm glad I met him." Gilbert chuckled. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"I think this is all so strange, but I guess I can't deny it. I'm not sure what makes you so special, but Ludwig must really like you. No. He might even be in love with you, but what do I know? I'm just his brother." Those last few words made Feliciano's heartbeat speed up quickly. But he didn't dare to think that he felt that way.

"In–In love? Oh no, Gilbert I don't think that's possible. That's just silly!" Feliciano laughed nervously. Was Gilbert just teasing him? Were his feelings that noticeable? He didn't want to think they were. Ludwig came back out with a few bottles. He tossed one to Gilbert and he caught it.

"Gil, I brought some beer for us. Feliciano, I'm my sure if you wanted to have some, but if you want to try it..."

"Oh sure! I'd like to try this beer stuff! Or at least I think that's what Gilbert called it." Ludwig handed Feliciano an uncapped bottle.

"Yup, that's what I said." Gilbert chugged the bottle. Ludwig drank his, and then Feliciano decided to try his. When he first took a sip, he thought it tasted funny. He began taking several small, curious sips. Before he knew it, he had drank the whole bottle. Feliciano felt his body heat up and giggled. This was just like the stuff that Feliciano had back at home!

"Hey, this reminds me of the stuff we have back home!" Feliciano's expression showed melancholy, but after a few seconds he began giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you okay..?" asked Gilbert. Ludwig looked at Feliciano with concern.

"I'm fine, I just thought of something happy!" The two brothers looked at each other with confused faces. Gilbert shrugged. "Hey, can I have some more?"

"I think you've had enough..." He handed Feliciano a water bottle.

"Aww, Ludwig, no fair!" Feliciano scooted closer to him, with a pouty face. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lud! I forgot to ask! How have you been? I imagine you've been busy having this little guy over."

"Well yes. But it's– never mind..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's not that important."

"Okay..? But I just have to say, ever since I've gotten here, I have noticed that you seem happier than usual. What's your secret? Or maybe I already know..." Gilbert faced Feliciano and looked back at Ludwig, raising his eyebrows.

"W-What are you trying to say!"

"I'm not implying anything" Gilbert chuckled. "I just think he makes you happy." Ludwig glared at him. "Or happier at least..." Gilbert looked back at Feliciano, who was currently smelling a dandelion that he picked. He would often pick a few and place them on Ludwig's head.

"Hey, I think this is pretty fun! We should do this more often! Hehe!" Feliciano grinned at both Ludwig and Gilbert. His face was a little darker from the alcohol, but he was still acting pretty normal. Occasionally, he giggled. Feliciano rested his head on Ludwig's muscular shoulder and smiled. Ludwig wanted to push him off, but he just couldn't. It would be rude! He settled for leaving Feliciano alone, but could feel his own face turning red. Gilbert only chuckled.

"Looks like someone really likes you!" said Gilbert.

"Be quiet." huffed Ludwig. He looked down at Feliciano, who was gazing gently back at him. Ludwig noted that even his cheeks were darker.

"What is it Ludwig? Or can I call you Lud?" Feliciano sat up again, looking at Ludwig with a curious face.

"I... I don't really mind."

"Okay! I'll just switch between the two!" Feliciano began reaching for Ludwig's hand, and Ludwig nearly jumped when he felt his hand. As much as he wanted to, he didn't pull his hand away. Feliciano was just the touchy-feely type. Gilbert observed carefully, and stood up.

"I'll be right back! The awesome me has to go to the bathroom." He went back inside. Ludwig ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. Gilbert probably thought that they were in some sort of relationship by now. Not that he would mind, but... But what? He wasn't even sure himself.

"Hey, Ludwig... Do you like me?" Ludwig immediately froze.

"W-What?" Feliciano had a serious face on. He was well aware that he had startled Ludwig, but he wanted to know. While the brothers were talking, he had decided that he actually really liked Ludwig a lot, and even probably more than just a friend. Of course, if Ludwig didn't feel the same, he wouldn't push it, but a small part of him thought he would be devastated.

"Do you–"

"I heard you Feliciano. I– I do like you."

"That's not what I mean... I know you like me as a friend, but do you like me as anything else?"

"What do you mean?" Ludwig was afraid of the direction this conversation was heading. Feliciano began to look agitated.

" More than just a friend... Do you like me as more than just a friend?" Oh. So Ludwig was right about what Feliciano was talking about. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Feliciano, I do like you. But as more than a friend... I don't– I don't know." Ludwig turned away, fearing Feliciano's reaction. After a few moments of silence, he began to worry and turned back to face Feliciano. Feliciano's face looked frozen and nearly expressionless, but Ludwig saw that small amount of sadness in his eyes. When he noticed that Ludwig was staring, he forced a smile back. Ludwig knew it was fake, but why did that bother him so much?

"That's... That's okay! I was just wondering!" Ludwig hated Feliciano's fake smile. It was so obviously forced and he could see right through it. But why was he so sad? Ludwig didn't dare to think that perhaps Feliciano felt that way. He had just barely met him! But Ludwig truly didn't know for sure how he felt about him. Something about Feliciano made him feel happier, and that was certainly nice. There were also times that he felt himself blushing at Feliciano's actions. He wondered if he was in love.

"I'm back!" shouted Gilbert. After quickly analyzing the two, Gilbert sensed the painfully silent mood. They weren't facing each other and had move farther apart. Something had happened while he was gone, but he wasn't going to push it. "I also brought some apples. Does anyone want some?"

"Apple?" Feliciano asked quietly. After that talk with Ludwig, he wasn't sure how he was going to talk again, so he surprised himself words actually left his mouth. Earlier, he felt a heavy sadness overwhelm him, but he wouldn't let that ruin his day! He wasn't completely rejected! Ludwig only said he didn't know, so that meant he at least had a chance.

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of them?"

"No..."

"Oh yeah! What was I thinking? It's edible. I'll tell you that. And sweet too! I think you'll like them. Here, try it! Oh and here's one for you Lud!" Gilbert gently handed Feliciano an apple and tossed another to Ludwig.

"I'm not very hungry right now. If you don't mind, I'd like to go on a walk on my own." Ludwig placed the apple in the picnic and stood up to leave. He didn't see Feliciano's sad eyes as he walked away. Gilbert noticed this and sighed.

* * *

HOLY GNOCCHI I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been busy with school... I definitely haven't forgotten about this dear little story. And now, I think I know how I'm going to continue the plot. This isn't going to be a very long story, but I hope you all enjoy it! Ahh, I think I'll have to go back and fix some mistakes in the previous chapters... Thankfully, school will be out in three weeks!


End file.
